jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kor
Metal Kor is the main antagonist of Jak II and leader of the Metal Heads or 'Hora-quans'. Biography Yes, I will disguise myself as a old man! ''-''Kor talking to Kaeden Eons ago, Metal Kor led the Metal Head Legions into a mighty war with the Precursors, destroying them and their civilization leaving only ruins in their wake. The Metal Heads then mysteriously disappeared (most likely into the future), but swarmed the world a second time by coming through the Rift Gate opened at the beginning of Jak II by Jak. In Jak II, he disguised himself as an old man named Kor, working very closely with the Underground and occasionally giving Jak and Daxter tasks to complete; while he watched over the Kid. After the Precursor Stone fell into the hands of Baron Praxis, he kidnapped the Kid and killed Praxis. He was defeated by Jak in the nest and died when he attempted to escape through the Rift Ring. His head is now shown hanging in the renamed Hip Hog Haven Saloon (The Naughty Ottsel) at the end of Jak II. Kor was mentioned by Jak in the introduction of Jak 3, after Samos stated that the Metal Heads were still a major force in the world, even after Kor's defeat. Skills Metal Kor is one of the few Metal Heads capable of speech and transformation. He is also a skilled actor, fooling everyone but Onin in his guise as an old man. Hints There are several hints throughout Jak 2 that point out Kor as the Metal Head Leader: * The most noticeable scene is just before you enter Mar's Tomb. He whispers his long coveted desire to wield the Precursor Stone, though this could be seen as a simple betrayal at first. * He wears pendants which are very similar to the Metal Head skull gems. His head is also covered in a yellow skullcap, roughly the size of a skull gem. * In one scene, Daxter states to Kor that they and Daxter saw a large Metal Head going through the Rift Rider at the beginning of the game, which is Metal Kor. Daxter then comically remarks the creature was ugly. Kor then has an offended look on his face for a second or so before resuming his act. * Before the Onin game, Pecker states how Kor's voice is familiar to Onin. The following second, Kor gives Onin a dark glare, which is not unrequited. It is unknown why Onin didn't tell Pecker the truth but it was likely she was merely suspisous. * In the first cutscene of Act 2, Daxter spills the beans to Kor and Torn of Praxis' plan. Kor is extremely curious throughout the whole scene and appears to be very interested when Daxter points out Praxis' double crossing. * In one scene, Kor points out his "aching bones" after he is seen rubbing himself to throw off Daxter. His human form may have been wearing off at that point. * When describing the Metal Heads, Kor states he "remembers" the killing and devouring the Metal Heads committed to the victims of the cities in the past. The way he says everything hints he participated in the genocides. * Kor describes Wasteland Metal Heads as "awesome creatures" as he saw them during his "journies." * Kor states to Torn "Praxis is no match for the Metal Head Leader." He may be stating how powerful Metal Heads are. * Kor's hair looks a lot of what Metal Kor's "shooters" look like on the side of his head. Etimology Kor's name actually spawns from the word Core, meaning that he is in the center of the story. Allies In Jak 2 Metal Kor's allies are just mainly Metal Heads. In Jak 3 he isn't alive, but the Metal Head's fight against Haven City with the KG Deathbots. Also note that Dark makers are NOT Metal Head allies. Jak says " The Dark Makers don't play nicley with others. Just ask the Metal Heads." This probrably means Metal Heads once helped Dark Makers, but the Dark Makers attacked them or something. Category: Characters Category:Metal Heads